Bloody Roar: Temptations
by PUMA ACE
Summary: Hmm let's see I'm probaly not the best I've gotten some people to read my story, I'm working on Chapter 4, well Um can you all write a reveiw anything tell me about it, what do you want to see?
1. Temptations

Bloody Roar: Temptations

Somewhere, in the suburban areas of Tokyo, Japan - if that's where most of these fighters are found.

* * *

One of the fighters taking a vacation for the first time of his life to visit Tokyo; he was an American though.

* * *

He was of a Hispanic race, a Texas Native, and a skilled fighter; Amadeus as he is so called, the Texas Snake Fighter.

* * *

He was mixed from Texas snakes, the bite of a Diamond Back, the head of a Bull Snake, the speed of a SideWinder, and the venomous fury of a Viper.

* * *

His body though was of a built scale; considering his scaly skin with its human like tone.

* * *

He was taking a vacation but was actually searching for more like him; cause believing you're the only one of your kind is pretty sad.

* * *

He looked up as he thought to himself….'This place it's full of lights and weird symbols of writing I've only seen in books and movies of this place, so many people but which ones are like-' He paused his eyes turned snake for a good while, he was sensing someone but somewhere off in the crowd.

* * *

The temptation of the search, the "Thrill of The Hunt" if you may so call it, he looked forward and focused.

* * *

He then started to run, through the crowds of people swerving from side to side to avoid any collisions.

* * *

He ran across a street through a red light, a speeding moped came by and, he halted it using his fingers, and then he continued on.

* * *

He breathed heavily, sweat going down his face his eclipse-hair (Black hair with a white tone finish) swaying from the wind.

* * *

Finally he slowed down to a walking pace as he then stared upon the girl, of course after he stared down her figure.

* * *

He then hopped in front of her; the girl jumped back as she tensed up, her eyes gave the same glaze of the sense of being around another one of her kind.

* * *

"Who-o-o-o-o are you, and what do you want with me?" She said this in a startled voice, as she stared.

* * *

"Huh, sorry for my sudden appearance, I'm Amadeus the Texas Snake…. yea that's right a Texan Zoanthrope." He retorted.

"Well I'm Ayami nice to meet you sir, as for me well I'm a Doe Zoanthrope." She replied.

"A doe eh, well that's neat then again I'm a Snake so what could that do…." He halted. Amadeus shivered, and his body was tensing up, and his eyes had the same glaze as before when he had found Ayami.

* * *

He suddenly ran through a gloomy alley, his feet patted against the hard asphalt ground, the cracked edging gave him bad traction he started to stride across.

* * *

Ayami soon followed him; she was in dress shoes though so she was struggling to follow.

* * *

Amadeus steeped into a puddle and it splashed over his black cargo pants; Ayami would be seen hoping around taking off her shoes to run better until she stepped in the puddle and splashed her pink skirt.

* * *

"Oh darn, this is new." She stated. Amadeus suddenly tensed even more, as he stopped and saw the dead end alley that was some yards away.

* * *

There was at least ten people there he could sense all zoanthropes, he could see them, due to the barrel bin fire they started.

* * *

Two were fighting and he saw the others looking then one turned to see Amadeus as Ayami came trotting down.

* * *

"Ayami, you should go somewhere safe, they seem to be serious fighters underground street fighters, you don't want to mess with them." He said.

"So if I don't want to mess with them what do you want to do with them?" He asked.

"Well, I do want to mess with them, oh I sure do." He replied.

* * *

After that sentenced was passed he stood up gracefully.

* * *

Amadeus held his arms out before him, then he yelled out, as thin little scales expanded from his skin then covered his body his head took shape, his body grew more muscular, a tail emerged, and his fangs lengthened.

* * *

His body shook off a little, and then his hair went back inside, and then he opened his eyes they were all black, except for a satin white circle that went around his pupil his eyes were eclipsed.

"Now I can finally get rid of all my 'Temptations'…."He said.

* * *

Ayami gawked seeing Amadeus's form, the fighters stared at him.

* * *

But suddenly backed up as they saw Amadeus leap into the air and his body blocked the moons view and then his cobra like flap made a circle, and blocked the moons view more, creating a Lunar Eclipse.

* * *

He landed and then a fighter took charge. His temptation will soon be fulfilled.

Note: I the Author: PUMA ACE® Reserved for using a Puma pen name…Understand that Bloody Roar © and all of its Characters belong to Bloody Roar ©.

* * *

Though I have made my own characters, I'm just getting the point across that I respect the Title of B-R and PUMA, and would never use them in an illegal way.

* * *

Finally: Hey, what did you all think of my story? 


	2. Temptaions Unleashed

Amadeus met eyes with the charging, fighter who was still in human. He thought well since he is human he might not be so hard. Wrong, the fighter leaped with his fist forward, and turned into hyper mode, and revealed his Cougar form. He took a punch to his chest cavity and then he, swung his fist, and like in most fight scenes the moves were fast, and blocked expertly. "Damn he's quick, and strong, I'm going to need to fight better or…." Amadeus fell to the ground; he touched his jaw, and saw the blood pouring from it. The Cougar socked him hard enough to bust him up pretty well. He saw the Cougar there holding his fist and just laughing at him; but Amadeus didn't like being mocked. He got up, and his fist gave the cocky Cougar a wicked uppercut. The Cougar fell to the ground pretty hard, and was struggling to get up. "Hah, is that all you got, I've fought humans better then you, better then some little grass snake." The Cougar said this in an obnoxious voice. He got up and then, shifted his feet and just started bouncing lightly on his toes. The other zoanthropes started cheering on to one another, making the Cougar confident. "What's he up to?" Amadeus said to himself. He took a step to the bouncing Cougar; 'zoom' a sudden kick came to his face, followed by two more hitting his ribs and abdomen. He tilted over, and the Cougar did a spin kick, and connected with a flip kick. Amadeus fell then rolled back up; as soon as he looked up the Cougar's right heel was up in the air, and centered in on Amadeus's temple. Amadeus slowly got back up, and then extended his index and middle finger out. The Cougar, tilted in confusion-of course he thought what it was cause he knew he was winning but what could Amadeus be up to? The fight was dying and the Cougar wanted to end it, he strikes with a fierce forward kick, but as soon as he was going to connect. Amadeus moved to the side, grabbed his foe's ankle, and threw him down to the ground. Smashing his back on the hard asphalt, cracking the area where the cougar landed. Amadeus grabbed the Cougar and brought him up to his feet, and then attacked with a fury of palm strikes. The Cougar stood woozy and then Amadeus decided to finish him off. A short kick to the gut, then he kneed him to the jaw, and as he came up, a wicked palm strike breaking his nose. "God almighty that, fu-cough hurts, you busted my nose, my freaking nose!" The Cougar yelled in pain.

"Want me to bust your entire face?" Amadeus suggestively replied.

"No, no you win no more please." The Cougar went out to the side, to probably get some help. Amadeus looked around, and then saw one of the fighters that were leaning against the wall get up and walk towards him. "Come here." The stranger said in a deep, and elusive voice. Ayami looked from the car she was hiding behind, and then followed but kept her distance. "Who are you and what do you want?" Amadeus asked seriously.

"I am Stun, and I'm looking for someone that's strong enough for a partner in team combat." Stun replied.

"Stun, team combat, wait why me I just got here and one my match what makes me so good?" Amadeus asked once more.

"Well you don't give up so easily, and besides I've only seen one other fighter who moves as fast and strong like you." Stun said informingly.

"Who could that be?" Amadeus asked to know more about this fighter.

"He's going to be in one of the team battles, him and that Bull." Stun replied. Stun went down to the car, and scared Ayami to death just about. Amadeus was behind him and Ayami knew not to fear him. "Ayami this is Stun we're going to enter a team combat tournament I guess." Amadeus looked at her, and then at Stun.

"A team tournament, is there a prize or something?" Ayami asked Amadeus.

"Wait a minute, hey yeah is there a prize Stun or what?" Amadeus asked Stun, to get some more out of him.

"Yes, there is a prize enough money to get us back to the gang, and enough to get you two settled down at the hold." Stun said.

"Hold?" Amadeus and Ayami said together.

"Yes a hold, were a certain amount of certain zoanthropes stay." Stun stated.

"Well then is there room for us?" Ayami asked.

"Yes, I'm not usually there I'm always on the move and two live out in the city in solitude." Stun answered back.

"Well that sounds good right Amadeus?" Ayami asked.

"What sounds good you scum?" The bull asked, as his partner stood next to him.

Note: Well there you go decided to leave it at a Cliff Hanger, hoped you like this one, well hope my first story made an impression. Hey if you all want to ask me something or be a critic or no more on the characters give me a review, or ask for my e-mail okay. Till next time. Puma Ace!


	3. A New Threat, An Other Goal

Ayami, quivered slightly and then she looked to Amadeus and Stun. Stun went up to the Bull, and his partner in human form. "Listen Toro, I'm not here to put up with your cocky mouth, and I know you got a cocky mouth cause you hang out with this little freak here."

"Stun you dirty…" Toro was halted.

"No Toro let him and his little friend be, we don't need to be ridiculed by there nonsense." Said the partner.

"You think you can just walk away or something Capricorn" Stun said to Capricorn.

"Just cause I act in the way of my Horoscope and happen to be a zoanthrope based, on it doesn't mean I live up to it." Capricorn said.

"Just leave us alone you glorified ram." Stun said this in a fierce voice; he can be easily pissed off obviously.

"Stun are you sure we should be saying that to him, and that Bull they look tough." Amadeus asked.

"Well actually you got to worry, cause Capricorn is your opponent not mine." Stun replied.

"I have to worry, how come you got that steroid packing Bull!" Amadeus asked back.

"True, but Cap, sorry I'm tired of repeating his ridiculous name well that Ram, is the stronger one." Stun answered.

"What!" Amadeus yelled.

"Wait guys, Stun you got the big guy which should be strong, and yea but it's the other way around." Ayami asked them.

"Yes Ayami, supposedly Stun set me up." Amadeus said.

"I did not, actually I know you can handle him as long as you make sure you don't let him use his finishing move." Stun said this, in a tone that makes it sound horrific.

"Which is what?" Amadeus asked Stun in curiosity.

"When he goes into Hyper Mode, and he because a Mountain Ram, he'll charge at you, only to hit you head on with his set of horns, it's like getting hit with a freight truck." Stun informed him.

Amadeus gulped, he could just imagine what it would be like, and getting hit likes that in a vital area.

What could he do he would be standing all open, only to the point where Cap will just, transform and then just knock the wind out of him or worse.

Later than night while they were asleep at Ayami's house, Amadeus was having some nightmares that kept on repeating.

Amadeus would be winning the fight, and he had Cap down due to a jump kick, and as soon as he landed, Cap would transform, get back on his feet, and take him out.

As Cap's finisher would be hitting Amadeus, he would be coughing up blood, and he would be helpless on the ground.

Only to know that he could be dead, or have his lungs crushed, it was too brutal for him to go on sleeping.

The next day he looked around and he saw that he was all right, Ayami just came in with a bag of groceries, and Stun was too his weird outfit.

"Good morning Ayami and Stun, hey Stun what are you doing?" Amadeus asked?

"Fixing my suit, since my suit was messed up during my last Beast transformation." Stun said.

"Hey Stun what is your beast mode anyways?" Amadeus asked.

"A Rhinoceros Beetle, with a electric capabilities." Stun said with ease.

"An Rhinoceros Beetle?" Ayami asked.

"Yes, you want to see you'll have to wait till after lunch.

"Why after lunch Stun?" Amadeus asked.

"Because, we're all going to train till sunset." Stun replied.

"All of us?" Ayami asked.

"Yes, we need another person to simulate, 2 on 1 combat." Stun answered.

"Wait 2 on 1, isn't that illegal in tag team?" Ayami asked.

"Obviously not in the underground tag team." Amadeus told her.

"He's right all underground fights have rules or something that makes the fight harder." Stun said.

It was passed, lunch and Stun was outside in the back of the house, where they wouldn't be seen.

Amadeus and Ayami soon join him, Amadeus was in his last outfit he had, but Ayami was in a looser outfit, so she would be able to fight.

Ayami transformed, and soon after so did Amadeus; they looked at each other and then looked at Stun.

Stun looked back and then, he raised his arms, and his body glowed shredding his clothes and his form was shown, as the light made a blast of energy surge around him.

Ayami's eyes widen, and Amadeus had a grin, on his face. Stun then put up his hand, and with his finger, he moved it back and forward, signaling. "Come Here!"


End file.
